


Lessons learned

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Cannibalism, Creativity, Goopster, Gore, It gets hinted at once bu Swapfell Sans, Other, Possession, Swapfell is a perv, Time - Freeform, You look to be a bit hungry, are you hungry?, dying pie, good parenting, the rest of this is platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Sans has been a disobedient boy. He needs to be taught a lesson. Thank goodness he can be there to teach himself, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was inspired by don't hug me I'm scared. This will be a short little thing for you guys in a while. Apologies for how things have turned out. Classes have hit me like a tidal wave this year, but I promise to get back to it over break. I want to give everything at least one update, so I'll do my best!
> 
> Also, a note on Ink. He has a very specific kind of amnesia. Theoretically short term memory loss is a mere encoding error, which means the brain can't transfer any new data to long term. Well, there's a model that suggests emotionally strong memories are stored a specific and separate way from other memories in the brain. Thus, Ink in this story remembers things in brief flashes of strong emotion and his childhood up until the "accident" but literally nothing in between.
> 
> Now that that's over, have fun and enjoy the fic!

Blood was sitting comfortably on a chair at the table of one of his alternates house. If he were to be perfectly honest, he rather enjoyed their naive perceptions of the world. Honestly, the overprotective Sans of the parent timeline had seen more resets than most would ever remember. Still, he was ignorant of torture and most sexual things. It was always so interesting to mess with him. Still, Ketchup wasn't too bad of a skeleton, especially with the taxing job he has to go through.  
Now Blue, he was interesting in of himself. He was innocent, but had an odd set of ideals. He surprises most when he mentions things he knows. Apparently he had a fairly interesting relationship with first his own Gaster and then his very own brother. Blood knew that it was basic monster psychology though.   
The magic produced from monster procreation is like a relaxing drug. The more a body produces, the more it needs to maintain that high. Then if cut off, the body will pine for a month before ending in a heat that would be far too dangerous for his blue counterpart.  
Blood was drawn out of his admittedly perverse thoughts by the bringing of food to the table. He always took Blue's cooking as a personal challenge to his strength and determination.   
Just as they were all seated and he was about to begin, another Sans appeared. He had mismatched eyes and a giant brush. He immediately started singing as soon as he got in. "What's you're favorite idea?" He sang as he dripped some ink onto the floor. Blood chose to say nothing as he watched the new one continue. "Mine is being creative," he added.  
Blue seems to get excited by this and chimes in "How do you get the idea?" He asks the inky Sans with starry eyes.  
Ink grinned and sang a reply. "I just try to think creatively," he says before continuing on to the next verse. "Now when you look at this orange tell me please, what do you see?" He sang the question.  
Blood contemplated it for a second. "It's just a boring old orange," he found himself magically singing without the curse words he originally intended to use. He shrugged it off thinking that it was probably the influence of Blue or something.  
Ink shook a finger at him in a gesture of no, with that same big starry look on his face. "Maybe to you, but not to me," he sang to Blood. "I see a silly face walking along and smiling at me," Ink continued as he backed away from the Sans with the highest level and spread his arms in a dancing gesture.   
"I don't see what you mean," Blue sang in confusion. He could find nothing particularly creative about the orange.  
"'Cause you're not thinking creatively," Ink replied and then grabbed his brush. "So take a look at my hair," he sang as he seductively ran a hand through the bristles. 'cool' Ketchup said almost reflexively. Blood found it nice to not hear a voice of pure autotune for the first time in a while. "I use my hair to express myself," he sang as he slashed the brush through the air dramatically.   
"That sounds really boring," Ketchup sang with a small yawn. He seemed to be getting a bit sleepy from his now slouching posture. It made Blood wonder if his counterpart had narcolepsy or something.  
It only took a second for Ink to be at it again. Blood sighed so much for a break from the singing. "I use my hair to express myself," he repeated as he shook the giant paintbrush in disappointment. "Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exciting?" Ink asks them.   
"No," Blood and Ketchup answered in unison. Of course not, they couldn't currently see the sky. They were reset underground. What was the point if they remembered literally everything that was happening.  
"Come on, take another look," Ink told them as he dragged them over to a random window. And forced them all to stare out of it.  
"Oh wait," Blood was forced to sing as the sky changed. He didn't even want to say anything but he was forced to anyway.   
"I can see a hat," Blueberry sang excitedly. Blood wondered if it was by choice or not. Although it was a pretty obvious baseball cap in the window.  
Ketchup was next to speak up. There was the shape of just a feline head. "I can see a cat," he sang in his slightly deep voice for a Sans.  
"I can see a man with a baseball bat," Blood sang next, again not really by choice. It was getting a bit disturbing, but he supposed that it always did when three or more Sanses got involved in something.   
Then they were all forced to sing together like some disturbed chorus as the next white shapes appeared in the window. "I can see a dog, I can see a frog I can see a ladder leaning on a log," finally they were done.   
Ink smiled with pride at their marked improvement. "Think you're getting the hang of it now, using your minds to have a good time," he said to them at their marked improvement of approved creativity.   
Blue danced and grabbed some paint to get started on something. "I might paint a picture of a clown," he squeaked as he did a quick paint up of his Papyrus in a clown costume.   
"Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down," Ink told blue as he quickly swiped over the painting with thick black ink. The picture was blocked before another free idea could even appear. Blue just got this sad look on his face from that. Ink just continued on to the next topic like it was no big deal. "Here's another good tip!" He sang with enough excitement to cover having just destroyed Blue's painting.   
"Yeah?" Ketchup asks with a growly look on his face over what happened to Blue mere seconds before.  
"Of how to be a creative wiz kid, go and collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favorite color," he instructed them. Magical sticks appeared from a swipe of his paintbrush. The others found themselves arranging them.  
"Blue!" Ketchup sang with a sarcastic form of enthusiasm. Blood would wonder why if the other's astronomy obsession wasn't so obvious.   
"Red!" Blood decides, thinking of the color of his brother's strong attacks that could take down anyone in any way Blood asked of him.   
"Green!" Blue sang happily and it made Blood wonder if this sans was friends with the Grillby in his world too. Blood knew he was a green fire in his universe, so maybe it was something like that as Blood highly doubted he remembered the surface resets.  
Ink chastised Blue yet again as though he had it our for him specifically. "Green is not a creative color," once again making the poor childish Sans deflate. After that, Ink decided to continue. "There's one more thing that you need to know, before you let your creativity flow," Ink sang as though it was a serious warning. "Listen to your heart, listen to the rain,  
listen to the voices in your brain," he instructed them as a final word of caution.  
That all seemed to get thrown out the window with the next statement. "Come on guys, let's get creative!" Ink sang and began to dance around. When nobody started to move he got angry and shouted far more forcefully. "Get creative!" He demanded in a voice scary enough to get them started.  
So to creativity they got. Blood started making glued together collages of pieces of paper and interesting images that seemed to be the kind of creativity this new and creepy Sans was demanding of them.  
Blue was baking some food in the oven and Ketchup was twitching a bit as he was covering things in Ketchup. At the crazed laughter of the Sans, they knew they had to go faster, do more, create more.   
Blue started painting a letter at a time, Ketchup went towards the oven, still twitching. Blood began to dance. Faster and faster they went as things got more and more extreme. The dancing grew more and more violent as glitter and Gore covered the floor. Now both Blue and Blood were dancing more and more violently. Ink painted some hair onto Blue's hair that flew through the air as he began wild head banging.   
The starry eyed Ink stared on in a stony form of approval as the situation grew more chaotic and creative. Ketchup pulled out the pie without gloves and his bones began to burn leaving the painful smell of burninmg bones. He slowly walked over to the table and set the pie down where it left a black mark on the table.   
Blue started to run around throw gooey letters on the table and ceiling. He was dancing as more and more of a mess got made before he found a human heart. This wasn't a soul, just a vital human organ. So he logically started playing catch with it.   
It was at that moment that Ketchup used a pie knife to cut open the pie. There was a scream of agony from the desert as though it was alive, and a slice was pulled out. Beating organs of indescribable origin were in the slice and they seemed to cry out in agony as they gushed blood from their dying veins. As soon as Blue's glitter touched the dying slice, there was a high pitched sound like a dying squeal if mere organs were capable of it.  
All of the Sanses present were full of fear and pain. They felt as though that single dying and evil slice was an expression for all of their emotions right now.   
In an instant, everything was reset. The three Sanses were sitting at the table with the meal they had started with. And Ink stood before them. "Now let's all agree to never be creative again," he sang before collapsing into a pile of ink once again.  
..........  
The star Sans was coughing violently onto the floor. Greasy black sludge poured from his throat. He clawed at his chest trying to alleviate the pain. His soul was in severe agony and the clawed at his chest to try and stop it. He may have a very poor memory thanks to that accident from so long ago in the void.   
He coughed out more disgusting black sludge. It poured onto the ground in a steadily growing puddle of filth. He hated this, and was certain this was wrong. Solid black felt like it completely went against his nature.   
A glitchy hand forced his head from a retching position to stare into a familiar cracked skull. This was a Gaster. "You've done well," he says, and Ink doesn't understand. What had he done? Why was this Gaster complementing him? "My boy just needs some lessons to correct his insolent nature, that's all," he crooned as he caressed Ink's face in a way that made him extremely uncomfortable.   
That feeling was further increased when this Gaster suddenly shoved his icy fingers into his soul. Ink cried out at the disgusting invasion before it was suddenly over. Gaster held up a black and blinking device. It emitted a dark feeling and Ink realized that it was the thing causing him to cough before. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here, but Ink knew he had to leave. So he did. His magic was incredibly unstable and darker, but he was able to make his way to an AU that felt safe and familiar with just enough time to pass out on the ground.


End file.
